What was Wasn't
by WhiteFox
Summary: Sometimes what happened doesn't really happen for the resons you think. Sephiroth/Cloud
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
What was and wasn't  
  
The Highwind was on its way back to Midgar. Cloud stood on deck, studying the ground passing below. Pretty soon there would be no clear ground as they passed over the hilly areas and forests and Highwind wouldn't be able to land. He checked again to make sure his provisions and sword were secure.  
  
"You're not changing your mind?"  
  
A crimson clad figure stepped out of the shadows. Ruby red eyes fixed on sapphire blue.  
  
"No. Everything is done. Over. I've kept my part of the bargain. I'm going to make damn sure the Planet keeps theirs."  
  
Sympathy entered the Vincent's voice. "They won't take it well you know. I understand to a degree but they won't. You might not find your homecoming too pleasant."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "I knew that when I became involved with him. Then, again, when I became involved in this. I accept that fact but I'm not going to back out. I've lived my whole life as a lie. I am going to keep this one truth and never let go. No matter what." Vincent nodded smiling softly.  
  
"Alright. I won't stop you. Just remember, if you need anything. Even after he returns, you can come to me. We are after all going to be seeing each other for a long, long time."  
  
Cloud grinned and nodded. Climbing onto the rail, he crouched ready to jump before turning to give Vincent a final wink. "Eternity."  
  
^^^^^  
  
A slender figure with spiky blond hair and delicate features stood before a tombstone in the middle of the Northern Crater holding a bouquet of white roses. Glowing blue eyes were soft with memory and the lips were curved into a gentle smile on the eternally youthful face.  
  
"Hello love. Its been five years. Everything's healing well. Everyone too. I'm still waiting for you, you know. We did what we set out to do. We saved the Planet. I fulfilled my promise. Now its time for you to fulfil yours. I'll wait an eternity you know that. That's what Hojo gave us. Let's hope I don't have to use this gift alone."  
  
Placing the flowers in front of the stone, the figure walked back to his cottage at the edge of the Crater. The place he had been living in for the past five years. Waiting for his lover to return.  
  
As night fell, the white of the roses glowed in the light of the moon. The earth upon which it rested upon began to shift. In the blink of an eye, a hand emerged to grip the flowers tightly and was soon followed by a body. Glowing emerald eyes turned unerringly towards the location of the cottage and Sephiroth whispered a name he had cherished throughout his madness, his awareness in the Lifestream and even before, when he had still been Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class.   
  
"Cloud…"  
  



	2. chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tifa watched from behind her bar as she absently bounced Cid's three year old daughter on her knee. She glanced at her calendar again and confirmed her suspicions.   
  
"Hey Tifa!"  
  
Cid Highwind barged down the steps clattering noisily making Tifa wince. The pilot had just awoken it would seem. "Good afternoon Cid. Finally decided to join the living?"  
  
Cid muttered unintelligibly under his breath, a sure sign he was cursing. He didn't do it aloud in front of his child after Shera had done short work of him that one time with her rolling pin. He'd complained afterward, that all her pies and pastries had a distinctly bloody tang to it since then. But he ate it anyway.  
  
Tifa glanced at their visiting friend, Vincent Valentine, who was staring out the window at the swirling snow. "Hey Cid. Do you know why Vincent hasn't played the postman this year? Usually by this time he would be with Cloud giving him updates and our letters telling him our news."  
  
Cid shrugged. "Maybe he finally wised up and decided not to involve himself with a liar and traitor anymore." Tifa resisted the urge to punch the man.  
  
"Oh? This from the man who writes letters to said 'liar' every month without fail and then constantly nags Vincent not to lose them until he is forced to leave quickly to escape you?"  
  
Cid turned red and stomped outside to swear volubly and to his hearts content. He hated it when people pointed out his faux pas. Tifa giggled making the child in her lap giggle as well. Looking down at Jessi. Tifa poked her nose and staged whispered to the uncomprehending child. "Your daddy is such a hypocrite."  
  
She saw Vincent shaking his head at her but even he couldn't hide his amusement. She winked at him and nodded in return. But still it worried her. Vincent _always_ went to see Cloud this time of year. Nothing had stopped him before. Nothing could possibly except… "Oh my god!" She jerked up upright to stare at Vincent full in the face and saw her answer in the quiet red eyes.  
  
"He's back?!!!"  
  
There hadn't been any words. They didn't need any. Everything that they wanted to say could wait. All they had to do then was to revel in each others company again. As they lay intertwined on Cloud's bed, they exchanged little kisses and playful nips. Curled together, they radiated warmth and contentment to a disgusting degree.  
  
A constant rumble, soft and low was heard by Cloud whose head was pillowed on Sephiroth's chest. He blinked in surprise the grinned. Turning his laughing gaze to his newly returned lover, he chuckled. "You're purring. You owe me twenty gils."  
  
Sephiroth stared at his irrepressible lover for a moment before he began to tickle the blonde in earnest, single-handedly, while he used the other to keep the other man pinned to him. Cloud's laughter rang through the cottage soon joined by the joyful tones of a deeper voice.  
  
The snow continued to fall and winter came and went. Throughout this, the two relearned each other. Building old bonds and old dreams as well as new and told their tales of their experiences during the time of madness which had split them apart physically for over ten years. They reaffirmed their love and devotion to each other, becoming so close it was almost eerie the way they could anticipate the others wordless intent.  
  
Then as spring placed her dainty feet upon the ground, they began to make preparations. As much as they wished to, they could not hide from the world forever. There were people they had to see and things they had to explain. Perhaps later, when everything had been settled, they would return. But for now, their place was the road and their journey had just begun.  
  
Tifa opened the windows and took a deep breath. She could almost smell the new life which came with every spring after the killing cold of winter. She moved around her home quickly, tidying up before heading to her bar where Vincent had been staying as a paying guest.  
  
The thought of the raven haired man caused a sliver of unease. Vincent had been with them through the whole winter. Something which had never happened in the five years they had destroyed Jenova. It made her jumpy and she found herself glancing at the horizon and staring out the windows to the edge of town frequently.  
  
As a sudden torrent of fat drops began to rain on her, she squawked in surprise and ran the rest of the way. Thankfully it wasn't too far and she didn't get soaked. Just a bit damp. She pushed the door open and entered with an audible sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, hey. Look what the *&#$@ cat dragged in!"  
  
The withering glare Tifa sent Cid's way would have caused paint to peel. "Sha'up." She darted into the back room and quickly changed into her spare clothes which she kept for emergencies. She exited towelling her hair and took a seat next to Cid after kicking his feet of the chair with a bit more force than necessary.  
  
"^$#@$^*^%!!!! Tifa that %$@*& HURT!!!" The young woman just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Is Vincent up yet?"  
  
"Yes, I am." A startled expletive and a yelp of shock came respectively from Cid and Tifa as they spun to see Vincent descending the stairs without a sound. Tifa shot him a LOOK, but he just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Yuffie will be arriving tomorrow to join in for Jessi's birthday party. Barret and Marlene as well. Even Reeve is coming. It should be a festive occasion."  
  
'Should?' Wasn't that 'will' instead? Tifa frowned at Vincent's odd phrasing but before she could say anything the door slammed open and two figures tumbled in. Both were very familiar to all of them. Too familiar.  
  
"Dammit Seph! There's no need to punt me through the bloody door! Just because I said Don Corneo chose me that time doesn't mean we've done anything!" The taller man didn't answer and instead pulled the blonde into a tight embrace and in front of three very intent stares, he kissed Cloud. They deepened the kiss until the sound of Cid's mug crashing to the floor; brought them back to the present.  
  
They pulled away acting like chastened children. Tifa was on her feet and looking calm and collected if you discounted her clenched fist and pale face. Her voice quavered and would not steady no matter what.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  



	3. chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vincent placed his head in his claw and let out a soft groan. That was one of the worst ways they could have announced themselves. He had of course, kept his promise to Cloud and had explained to Tifa in private about Cloud's sexual orientation and his hesitancy to hurt her. She had taken it better than expected and had only nodded saying she had suspected it to be the case and that she wished him well. He had however, not told her who Cloud had been involved with in the past. He had also partially revealed to the others that Cloud had _not_ been insane or lost his memory when he thought he was Zack either. It had all been intentional.   
  
Aforementioned person had frozen and was now looking at the ground trying to think of a way to get himself out of this mess he and his lover had inadvertently created. Scratching the back of his head uncertainly, he mustered up a tentative smile. He knew Vincent would have mentioned that he was waiting for his lover to be returned to him as the Planet promised but the ruby-eyed man would not have revealed the identity. When they finally heard the full story, what would happen? Whatever happened, Cloud was sure of one thing. If he didn't handle this situation carefully, he and Sephiroth would probably not be here this time tomorrow.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
Cid managed to come out of his stupor at that moment. "Like $&%#!!! Who the hell cares about the (&@#$ time?! What the **&%@!!# is that %$@@$ doing here?!!! ALIVE?!!!!!" The cigarette hung on the cursing lips like a desperate suicidal victim as Cid gestured along with his words. "Goddammit!!! %$@#*&#@ I KNEW you were a liar!!!! And a bigger *&#@ traitor than I thought!!!!!"  
  
Cloud cringed visibly at the words but Sephiroth would have none of it. Physically they were both superior to anyone in the room but emotionally, Cloud was still on thin ice. A few months of love while helping a lot could not erase ten years of nightmares and deliberate sins. It did not wash away the blood on their hands or the grief in their souls but burdens were made to be borne and they were theirs. However, Sephiroth would not allow anyone to hurt Cloud anymore and especially not when he couldn't handle it.  
  
"That's enough! What did you expect him to say?" The anger in his voice surprised them all, even Vincent. They never expected this development. Never thought that Cloud and Sephiroth had been anything other than enemies. Vincent who did know, was more surprised by the fact that Sephiroth was being openly protective of his lover.  
  
However, although it had silenced Cid, Sephiroth's question did nothing to dispel the tension in the air. Cloud was leaning against Sephiroth lightly, his face hidden by the shadows cast over his face by his blonde locks. Sephiroth had one arm around his waist, anchoring Cloud to him and glared at the others. Tifa and Cid were glaring right back. A sudden squeal of laughter distracted everyone and Vincent thanked the Planet this once for children who were never asleep when they should be.  
  
"Jessi! What are you doing up there?! You could get hurt! And then your mother would brain me with her rolling pin!" Cid darted up the stairs and scooped up his daughter who had been poised at the top step. His wife wasn't here on this little visit but she had been very clear on how he was to watch out for their daughter.  
  
"Jessi…? Cid and… Shera…"  
  
The questioning look sent his way prompted a nod from Vincent. "Yes. They were married a year after. Jessi was born three years ago. Tomorrow is her birthday. All the old members are coming…"  
  
Blue eyes widened and met equally troubled green. "All…?"  
  
"This will be a good chance for the explanation you promised Cloud. To _all_ of us."  
  
The steel in Tifa's voice told them that no matter if they didn't explain things now but by the end of tomorrow, she would have the true story.  
  
^^^  
  
Vincent watched discreetly as Tifa and Cid left with little Jessi to picked up Shera at the station. He wanted to speak to Cloud and ... him but he refrained not because he was suspicious but because he was afraid of walking in the middle of something he really didn't want to know about.   
  
"Vincent."  
  
He turned to see two pairs of solemn eyes glowing at him. Sephiroth had his arms around Cloud in a protective and possessive manner. "You want to speak to us." The voice was cool and confident, very much The General he had heard about.   
  
"Actually, I just wanted to ask you two a question. What happened to JENOVA?" He was worried with the fact that if Sephiroth could be brought back from the dead, then the possibility that JENOVA had revived with him was present.  
  
Cloud murmured something indistinct and Sephiroth hugged him tighter. Vincent could see a lot of pain in their eyes and wondered about it. What was their story? More importantly, what was real? Had the struggles, the pain and heartache they had gone through been for nothing? There was so much guilt in them. Everything they did screamed out that fact. Why? What were they hiding?  
  
"JENOVA is… gone. If there were any chance that she could have returned at all, Sephiroth wouldn't be here. The Planet and the Lifestream would have not allowed it." Vincent saw the remnants of old fear and sorrow in Cloud's face. He realised that Cloud must have spent those five years waiting faithfully but never certain, never /knowing/ if his lover would truly ever be returned to him.  
  
For once, Vincent was glad he was certain that Lucrezia was dead. At least there was some sort of closure in that. But Cloud… /How does a person live in such uncertainty?/ And Cloud had a /long/ time to wait.   
  
"I see. Why don't you guys go rest for awhile? You might as well make the best of the peace you have now. Barret is scheduled for the early morning shuttle so tonight's the last you'll have. Especially privacy wise."  
  
It was truly amusing to see two of the most powerful men on the Planet blush like schoolboys and stammer their thanks before fleeing to their room.  
  



	4. chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
"I can't believe it. I can't %$$#(&* believe it!"  
  
While Tifa shared Cid's sentiments it got tiring after having to listen to him repeat the same sentence all the way to the station. Furthermore, he seemed to have forgotten the no swearing rule about his daughter.  
  
"Cid, I can't either but will you please shut up? We gotta think about how we're gonna tell the others. Specifically, Barret."  
  
That shut him up quick. Just thinking about the black man's reaction made Cid want to crawl under the nearest rock. The black man was dedicated, but that was all Cid ever found to his favour. He was also single-minded and _very_ set in his ways and opinions.  
  
"Why us? Can't they tell him themselves? It's their %^$^#$^ problem."  
  
"I want my bar in one piece thank you. And, I want to hear their explanation as soon as possible. If we wait for Cloud to tell him, they'll fight and we'll have to wait days while Barret recuperates."  
  
Cid mused gloomily that Tifa was right. /What the hell is Barret gonna say? What the hell can we say? We owe it to Cloud as friends to stand by him but... _HIM_?/  
  
And that was the heart of the problem. It wasn't Cloud's preferences which bothered Cid, nor his secrecy, but it was the person he was with. /Why? Why him? Why Him?/ Cid began to feel a steady ache build up in the back of his head and he knew that if he continued this line of thought he was going to be suffering a migraine in the next two minutes.  
  
"Oh look, there's Shera! Yuffie's here too! She must have gotten away early."  
  
Shera and Yuffie spotted them and waved, making their way over in the busy station. "  
  
"Hey guys! Surprise! I got away early, so I caught the last train here." Yuffie was her usual bouncy self as always, irritating Cid no end as he gave a grunt for greeting.  
  
"Hey Yuffie. Hi Shera. How was the ride?"  
  
/Man, how are we gonna keep Cloud and Sephiroth alive?/  
  
"Hello Cid. The ride was pleasant Tifa. These new rails really make a difference."  
  
/Do I even want Sephiroth alive?/  
  
"Mama!"  
  
/But the kid loves him. Waited for him even.../  
  
"Hello Jessi!"  
  
/I guess we shouldn't split 'em up/  
  
"Were you a good girl? Did you learn anything new?"  
  
/But how to get the others to see that?/  
  
Jessi gurgled with laughter and opened her mouth, "%^$^#$^!"  
  
/I guess I'll have... What did Jessi just say?!/  
  
"CID HIGHWIND....."  
  
/Screw them. How do I save myself?/  
  
^^^^^  
  
Vincent opened the door to be greeted by a fuming Shera, bruised Cid and a giggling Tifa and Yuffie. He raised an eyebrow but did not ask. Some things he didn't want to know.  
  
"Have our guests retired?"  
  
Ah, so they haven't told the other two women yet then. He wondered if they were just going to let them find out in the morning or if they would be told later. It was none of his concern though and shrugged aside his curiosity.  
  
"Aa. They're in the last room on the right." The only one with a deadbolt.  
  
Tifa nodded. "I guess we might as well turn in then. Yuffie will be bunking with me. And well, Cid and Shera..."  
  
Shera smiled, "He's too good to be relegated to couch duty. I'd miss him too much." Cid slapped his forehead and growled under his breath.  
  
"Then you guys use your regular room. It's all made up already."  
  
As they made their way up, Tifa signalled Vincent and the raven-haired man fell behind. "Yes Tifa?"  
  
"Ummm, I'm going to tell Yuffie later but I was hoping you could be there too? I don't know how she'll react and she's always been a little intimidated by you so it might help..."  
  
Vincent was tempted to say no but he realized Cloud and Sephiroth needed whatever support they could get and sighed. "Alright."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes, their emerald glow piercing the darkness as he heard footsteps in the hallway.  
  
"S'jus Cid and the others turnin' in..."  
  
He glanced down to warm body in his arms and was met by a sleepy blue gaze, equally bright as his own. He reached out to caress one pale cheek and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment.  
  
"They smell of... blood?" Cloud snickered.  
  
"I 'ink Cid g' caught swearin' 'round Jessi or summin."  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
"Go back to sleep. Tired."  
  
Sephiroth watched his blonde lover fall back into sleep while absently playing with the soft blonde locks spread out on the pillow. A strike a devilment hit him as he studied the silky strands between his fingers.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  



	5. chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tifa sat down on her bed and watched Yuffie bounce around the room unpacking. Vincent leaned against the shut door and said nothing indicating that Tifa would be the one to talk and he would only fill in where she could not.  
  
/Oh God and if that isn't bad enough Barret's arriving in the morning and he still doesn't know.../  
  
"Oh _SHIT_!!!"  
  
Yuffie stopped in mid-bounce to stare at the horrified Tifa. "Yo whassup Tif? You look like you just saw your own death or something."  
  
"Damn, Damn, DAMN! I forgot. I completely forgot!"  
  
Vincent raised his eyebrow. He certainly hoped this was not some elaborate idea of Tifa's in lieu of telling Yuffie about Cloud and Sephiroth. But then, she had never been a very good actress anyway. Her emotions were to obvious.  
  
"Hey Tifa you're scaring me girl. What's up?"  
  
"He's coming tomorrow.... I forgot. He's coming tomorrow and...and... Barret doesn't know... Oh My God..."  
  
Yuffie's eyes went as wide as they could go. She knew exactly who Tifa was talking about. "Aw man, _He_ is coming? Barret's gonna hit the roof!"  
  
Vincent chose this moment to break into the conversation. "Pardon, but exactly who is this _he_ you are talking about?"  
  
"Tifa's new guy! Reno!"  
  
/Reno?! Tifa's new boyfriend was Reno?!/  
  
"I did not know..."  
  
"No surprise. You missed their getting together and then it just kinda blew over ya know? Guess we kinda took it in stride... Barret still hates his guts though. We always try to make sure they don't meet. Luckily, with Reno and the Turks working with Reeve to rebuild Midgar its easy."  
  
"Then why the trouble now?"  
  
"I don't get to see him often. Any long vacation time he has, he'll come here to spend with me. He told me ages ago and then with the get together for Jessi's birthday I just got so busy and I never bothered to check the dates..."  
  
"Yeah and Reeve's headed here too for the birthday bash so that probably means their going to arrive at the same time and Barret ain't been sweet on him since he took over Shinra."  
  
Now he could see it. /Well, it will be an interesting reunion that's for sure. The Turks, Avalanche, Shinra and SOLDIERS all under one roof.../ Living in a coffin for years on end twisted your humour after awhile. But there was another problem. Two actually, in a room right down the hallway which Tifa seemed to have forgotten about momentarily.  
  
"We have another problem..." That was all the prompting he was going to give. Tifa was going to have to explain it.  
  
"Huh? What other problems could there be?" Tifa froze and glared at Vincent who stared back coolly.  
  
/I agreed to be support, not replacement. Deal with it./  
  
"Uhh...It's Cloud. He's come back and brought his lover with him...Their the ones down the hall.."  
  
"Cloud?! That's great! He's got a lover?"  
  
"Yuffie sit down. This is gonna be hard to explain as it is..." Tifa rubbed her temples tiredly and waited for the ninja to subside.  
  
"Cloud's lover is...a man. That's first and foremost. But that's not the problem. His lover is...is..."  
  
"Is....? Come on Tif, don't keep me in suspense!"  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
"...... You're joking. Please tell me you're joking..."  
  
"....."  
  
"Vincent? Is it true?"  
  
"Yes. They've been lovers a long time."  
  
"How long? I mean come _ON_. Cloud _killed_ him for crying out loud! How does that equate to love?!"  
  
"They've been lover's since his entrance into the army."  
  
"I don't believe it!!!! He wouldn't betray us like this!!!"  
  
Now Vincent began to get annoyed. "Exactly how has he betrayed you? He loved Sephiroth before the war yet joined you and helped kill him when he went mad. Now, after everything is settled, he has been returned his lover by the Planet after fulfilling an obligation which /did not exist/ to /any/ of you, you call him a traitor? You say he betrayed you? How?"  
  
Usually the ex-Turk would never have spoken so much but the obvious pain and guilt when Cloud had told him his story was still sharp in his mind. While he had been angry, he had been able to realize that Cloud had never betrayed them. After all, he had killed his lover for them and their safety. And not just once either.   
  
/What does that do to a person? Mentally and emotionally?/  
  
There was still silence from Yuffie as she tried to find a reply. Vincent waited and Tifa wrung her hands. Finally, Yuffie gave in. She knew Vincent was right but...  
  
/Why Sephiroth?/  
  
That's unfair, her own mind told her. They had become a couple _before_ JENOVA and the whole mess that followed.   
  
"I...I... you're right Vincent. That was unfair of me... But, it's just so sudden...And I never thought...It's just...strange..."  
  
"Be that as it may, I hope a better reaction is forthcoming tomorrow when we inform Barret of this."  
  
Yuffie fell off her seat. "Oh no! We're all gonna die!"  
  
Tifa was agreeing silently with Yuffie. there was no way Barret was going to take this lying down.  
  
"We cannot change that. Right now I suggest we sleep."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Cid waited, grinding his teeth as he waited for his wife to say something. /Anything/  
  
"...I see..."  
  
Blink What the hell? "That's it? No screaming curses? No bloody rolling pin?"  
  
Shera shot him a placid glance. "No, it would disturb Jessi. But more importantly, Cloud deserves his happiness. No matter who he's with. If the Planet saw fit to give him Sephiroth as a lover I will not gainsay them. It is long past due that he found some peace. Besides, the war is over. Who and what did he betray?"  
  
Cid worked his jaw but no sound was forthcoming.   
  
/Damn fine woman I married!/ And he didn't fight the proud feeling in his chest. Finally he smiled at his wife who smiled back, happy to see that her husband had reached the same conclusion she had.  
  
"Well, now that that's over... Let's have some fun..."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Cloud stirred and moved his head a bit drowsily. For some reason, something was disturbing his sleep but it wasn't threatening. Blearily, he opened his eyes to be met with a soft kiss from Sephiroth.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep. I accidentally pulled on your hair, that's all."  
  
Murmuring inaudibly, Cloud sank back into the recesses of slumber.  
  
Sephiroth waited to make sure he was completely asleep before resuming his task.  
  
/Oh Cloud... I can't wait for the morning.../  
  
Sephiroth nearly choked himself to death trying to contain his giggles.  
  



	6. chapter 5

  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters but only the story in which they appear in here. The idea is mine but everything else belongs to their respective owners. (Although I wish otherwise.)  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
The air was crisp and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. All in all, it was a wonderful day although the nervous tension in the nearby bar indicated otherwise.  
  
All the old friends had already awoken for the exception of Cloud and Sephiroth whom nobody wanted to disturb.  
  
Tifa had just finished frying the eggs for breakfast when an outraged howl which was unmistakably Cloud, rang through the air. They heard a door slamming open upstairs and two pairs of feet running.  
  
"Get back here you!"  
  
Sephiroth landed at the foot of the stairs breathless with laughter clad in nothing more than a pair of pants and took off running outside. Cloud followed a moment later, the Ultima Weapon in his hands, dressed the same way except he had an extra article of clothing in the form of a tank top.  
  
Silence reigned before Cid tentatively broke it.  
  
"Uh...Did Cloud just pass by with his hair in miniature plaits or am I really losing my mind?"  
  
Vincent was next. "....where did he find pink ribbons....?"  
  
^^^^^  
  
They were preparing to leave for the station when the two SOLDIERS burst through the door again. Clouds hair was still in its multiple plaits and still tied with tiny pink ribbons but apparently Sephiroth had managed to soothe his temper. After all, you don't play tonsil hockey with someone you're angry with.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you point that *&%$%& thing!"  
  
They stopped and blinked hazily at the pilot to find that he was sitting on his butt with the Ultima Weapon between his splayed legs inches from a /very/ precious area.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Tifa couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Cid turned red and growled under his breath as the tense atmosphere lightened at his expense.  
  
"I apologize for Cloud. You know how clumsy he can be." Sephiroth had stood up and was offering Cid a hand. The other man took it and stood up only to jerk back with an oath as Cloud barrelled into Sephiroth causing both to tumble to the floor and somehow ended up sitting /on/ a wheezing Sephiroth.  
  
"Oh," smirked Cloud, "clumsy me."  
  
"....*wheeze*..."  
  
"Hey, were you guys going somewhere?" Cloud blinked as he realized everyone except Shera, Jessi and Vincent had their coats on.  
  
"Oh yeah! We're gonna go meet and Barret and ...um...."  
  
"Tifa are you okay? Red's not really your colour..."  
  
"I'mfinewe'regoingtomeetBarretandpickupmynewboyfriendRenotheonefromtheTurkshe'scomingalongwithReeveandI'msorryIdidn'ttellyouearlierbutIreallyreallyforgotbye!"  
  
Cloud blinked in confusion and turned to Yuffie.  
  
"Reno from the Turks?"  
  
"Yeah...Hey you're notmadright? Please say you're not mad pleasepleaseplease."  
  
Cloud laughed, an open happy sound but scratchy as if it hadn't been used often or for a long time. He pulled Sephiroth to his feet and cuddled closer to the older man giving Yuffie a look which said clearly, 'Look who I'm with. Do you think /I/ would be mad?'  
  
Cid snorted. All this high drama was getting on his nerves.  
  
/And its gonna get worse once Barret arrives.../ he thought to himself sourly.  
  
"Listen, this is all %*^ touching and ^*&^% but we gotta &*% leave or we'll miss the (^@$% train!"  
  
"Eee, you're right! See you guys in a while! Better put on some clothes you two! Wouldn't want the neighbours to report you for public indecency!"  
  
The memory of that morning's escapade rose in their minds.  
  
"Huh on second thoughts, just put on some clothes. The neighbours are probably cleaning the blood off their floors."  
  
"YUFFIE!!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
Shera was cooing and playing with Jessi while Vincent sat by his spot at the window quietly when they both came down again fully dressed.  
  
Except that Cloud's spikes looked slightly drunk as the waves from Sephiroth's prank would not straighten out even with water.  
  
"Shera... are you sure you're okay with this? Me and Seph..."  
  
Shera never stopped her movements as she answered in a calm, reasonable tone. "I'm sure. Besides, what's done is done and the Planet would never have resurrected Sephiroth if JENOVA were still a threat."  
  
Cloud gave an audible sigh of relief, seeming to melt into his lover's side. "That's great."  
  
/But let's hope once we tell you our story, you'll feel the same way.../  
  
Cloud? It cannot be helped. We chose our paths a long time ago  
  
I know Seph. But still...  
  
The guilt remains  
  
Yes. You carry it too. I hear your dreams  
  
And I yours. Sometimes, I wonder how nobody can see the blood on our hands  
  
Not yet. Not yet...  
  
They ate quietly as they had this conversation, moving on to quiet assurances and tingling mental touches of warmth and love. No one knew they had been telepathically linked. The first death of Sephiroth under the hands of JENOVA had nearly driven Cloud insane in agony but they had persevered and Sephiroth clung to his identity through the image Cloud had of his lover in his mind.  
  
It was quiet without the others. Cloud had always been quiet as had Sephiroth and Vincent. Shera only spoke when she had something to say and wasn't one for idle talk so they sat there, in the common room in comfortable silence as the day went by slowly and the sun rose high into the sky.  
  
^^^^^  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
"WHERE IS THAT *^$$&$#&*(%$!!!!! I'M GONNA SHOOT HIM FULL OF HOLES AND THEN MAKES SURE THE LONG HAIRED FREAK /STAY/ DEAD THIS TIME!!!!"  
  
Barret had arrived and heard the news.  
  
He was obviously upset and the drawling, insulting voice drifting over the din wasn't helping.  
  
"You know Mr.Let's-blow-up-everything-I-can't-accept, it took your current murder target to kill that freak as you put it. How did you come to the conclusion that you could do it on your own?"  
  
"Shut up you murderer!!! I still remember what you did to Sector 5!!! If you weren't Tifa's boyfriend you'd have more holes than the moon!!!"  
  
The loud banging of the door heralded the arrival of Reeve, Nanaki, Reno and Barret. All eyes were immediately drawn to the quiet couple near the wall slightly aside from the door who was staring at them in silence with their bright Mako eyes.  
  
Vincent watched, out of sight by the window, in silence although Death Penalty was ready to be fired at a moments notice. Shera did nothing except stand up and walked out silently with her daughter. She turned to Cid and spoke to him seriously, "This is between all of you. Your demons. Jessi and I will be gone for most of the day..." Here she hesitated, casting a nervous glance at the crowd before lowering her voice and whispering sadly.  
  
"I hope you're here when I get back..."  



	7. chapter 6

  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just use 'em. ^_^  
  
Chapter six  
  
Cloud fingered his cut lip gingerly. It would have healed in a few minutes but that didn't mean it didn't /hurt/. Damn, Barret had a mean right hook. And that damn gun-arm. His ribs still ached from their literal run in with it.  
  
Sephiroth had been fit to kill but that would have defeated the whole purpose of coming here. Instead, his green-eyed lover had cold-cocked the black man and tied...well, chained him to a chair.   
  
They had now settled down around the room and was waiting for Barret to wake up. While waiting, Cloud took note of the seating positions. He wasn't sure if they signified anything but habit born of war and training was extremely difficult to break.  
  
Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent and surprise, surprise Cid were all together at one table. Reno and Tifa were together on his left, by the window. Reeve was sitting near the door and Yuffie had seated herself facing him but slightly behind Barret. Whatever the reason though, it was convenient. He could see everyone and everyone could see everyone else.   
  
Finally Barret woke up. It took a while, but when Tifa finally threatened to gag him, he shut up.  
Now all eyes were on Cloud, waiting for their overdue explanation of the tumultuous events which had turned their lives upside down.   
  
Cloud took a deep breath and began to speak. "You guys knew that I was in the Shinra army before as a recruit and I became close friends with Zack. What I didn't tell you was that it was about that same time that I met Sephiroth. Zack had introduced us actually."  
  
Yuffie grinned. "So like, he was playing matchmaker and you guys fell in love at first sight?"  
  
Cloud snorted in laughter and Sephiroth looked slightly embarrassed at that comment.  
  
"Hell no! Zack introduced us out of necessity. Sephiroth hated my guts. Don't let the cold no-nonsense exterior fool you. He's got a handle on some of the most petty tricks I didn't know existed. Until he turned them on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, then grinned cheekily. His blue eyes sparkled with a light that had nothing to do with Mako and glanced at his lover who was trying to cling to his dignity.  
  
"Jealousy. Zack began to cut the amount of time he spent with Seph to make time to hang with me. Sephiroth found it… unacceptable."  
  
The dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces at the thought of the Great Sephiroth suffering something as mundane as petty friendship jealousy indicated their shock.  
  
Cloud laughed and ducked a playful swat from his lover. "So we were introduced and…"  
  
*Past*  
  
"Now that you know each other could you please stop pulling those pranks on him, Seph?"  
  
Cloud's lifted his head and blurted in shock. "That was /you/?!"  
  
A look that could only be described as acute embarrassment crept and fixed itself firmly on the face of Shinra's top leading General.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Cloud would have been too caught up in his hero worship and natural shyness to have uttered anything. Especially to his idol. But these were /not/ normal circumstances. The pranks Zack had calmly designated guilt to Sephiroth for, had been running him mad and he was now cranky and tired and not a little bit frustrated.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
There was a moment of utter silence as both SOLDIERS stared at him eyes wide, jaws slack. No one, /no one/ had ever yelled at Sephiroth. No one dared. But here was this cadet who had just not only yelled, but cursed at him.  
  
Cloud glared at the silver-haired man for a moment before it penetrated into his mind what had just happened.  
  
/Oh no. Tell me that just didn't happen./  
  
But judging from the looks on the two men's faces it did. Cloud suppressed the urge to apologize and hide.  
  
/I did nothing wrong except be a little rude. He… He… I can't imagine where he learnt to short-sheet a bed!/  
  
Cloud groaned and slapped his forehead drawing even stranger looks from his present audience.  
  
"Umm… Hey Cloud you ok, kid?"  
  
Zack's tentative enquiry broke the paralysis on Sephiroth.   
  
"Even if I did have a problem I doubt you'd be able to comprehend it. You might hurt yourself trying."  
  
Ok, SOLDIER or no SOLDIER that meant war. Idol worship flew right out the window then and there.  
  
"Of course I would. I'd have to /lower/ myself to your level after all."  
  
"Huh, you talk back a lot for a mutated chocobo!"  
  
"At least I'm not a stick-up-the-ass prima donna!"  
  
Sephiroth was a tactical genius. Excelled in the art of war and fighting. Known for his imaginative and effective torture techniques. Therefore it was expected that he retaliated with something suitable to his advanced maturity.  
  
"Biii~Daaa!"  
  
Zack felt the gravel of the road dig into his skin as his jaw dropped. Did he just see the great Sephiroth raspberry a cadet?  
  
flash  
  
"Woo-hoo! Wait till I show this to the guys!"  
  
Zack jerked out of his stupor to see his blonde friend waving a polaroid. He realized Cloud must have brought the camera to catch a few sneak pictures of Sephiroth.  
  
/Well, he's got the picture. Wasn't what I thought it would be though./  
  
"You insubordinate little twerp! Give me that!"  
  
Now Cloud was not good at fighting but he was at dodging. Being the town and later barrack's prime target for physical pain made him adept. Added on with his smaller frame it wasn't really a surprise he dodged the silver-haired man's grab.  
  
"Nu-uh! This is payback!"  
  
The next five minutes, Zack was left there to do nothing but stare in bemused silence as Sephiroth chased Cloud around trying to regain the embarrassing photograph.   
  
It finally ended when Cloud was tackled from behind and sat on promptly.  
  
"Hah! Got you, you little pest!"  
  
Cloud squirmed to no avail. The picture was plucked from his fingers and he growled in frustration. But Zack could see some humour in those bright blue eyes. The same humour was also present in Sephiroth's eyes. Zack felt himself relax.  
  
/Looks like they'll be getting along ok./   
  
They were both standing now and grinning.   
  
"You're not bad at dodging Strife. Good reflexes."  
  
"Heh thanks. Lotsa practice. 'specially with Zack around now."  
  
And so time passed and Cloud grew more at ease around the two SOLDIERS. He and Sephiroth would argue constantly but it was friendly banter and teasing. And there were times when Zack rued the day he had introduced them when they began to turn his own pranks back on him.   
  
  
  
  



	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Cloud ran down the hallway, the two troopers far behind him.   
  
/Goddamn it! What the hell does that freak Hojo want with me anyway?!/  
  
Cloud suspected it had something to do with the telepathic bond Sephiroth and he now shared. Neither knew how it had happened they had just been going on normally when they began realised they could hear each others thoughts.  
  
//Hojo chasing you again?//  
  
/Yeah, but at least its just his goons this time./  
  
A dry chuckle albeit tinged with annoyance.  
  
//I think he learned his lesson after the shower fiasco, you know.//  
  
/He couldn't be a scientist if he didn't pick up that hint./  
  
//You call what you did to him a hint?//  
  
Cloud had to stifle a grin at the incredulity of his lover's mind voice.  
  
/Yep. I was tempted to actually go through with it. If Zack hadn't shown up to 'rescue' me…/  
//…//  
  
A tendril of uncontrolled glee sparked in his mind. Cloud returned the emotion and let himself into his friend's office to find the silver haired SOLDIER doubled over gasping in mirth.  
  
"Breathe Seph. Breathing is good."  
  
Sephiroth threw a paperweight at him which he ducked with ease. Still chuckling, the silver haired general finally managed to sit back upright.  
  
"I can't believe it… And you looked like such a sweet innocent when Zack first introduced you."  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"How did you ever fool the others into thinking you were a pushover? I'm sure your devil personality must have shone through at some point."  
  
"That," Cloud waggled a finger, "is a secret."  
  
"You can be so annoying you know."  
  
/Of course Sephy-poo./  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
Cloud burst into laughter at the flabbergasted expression on his friends face. Sephiroth was doing a very credible impression of a goldfish at the moment.  
  
"Hey guys! Whoa! Seph close your mouth. I can see all the way to your stomach. Cloud c'mon man, breathe. In, out, in, urk!"  
  
One man and boy tumbled to the ground as Cloud relaxed and let Zack support him. The dark haired man, unprepared for the sudden shift in weight fell and the blonde landed on top of him.  
  
"Having designs on Zack, Cloud? That's not very subtle."  
  
Sephiroth resisted the urge to pout at the sight before him.  
  
//That should be me with Cloud.//  
  
/Huh?/  
  
Oh dear. Sephiroth had forgotten about that. They hadn't discovered a way to block each other yet. Sephiroth hadn't meant for the young boy to find out his attraction so soon. He decided to play dumb.  
  
//What?//  
  
/… Never mind…/  
  
"Oi you two! Don't do that! You make me feel unloved."  
  
Zack had been the first one to notice the link. It had been inevitable since they spent so much time together. It hadn't been intentional actually. He had just happened to walk in one day to find them spouting random sentences. He had sat down in the living between the kitchen and the bedroom listening to them, suspicions forming.  
  
Neither had noticed him and he didn't make the connection until Sephiroth had picked up a magazine with a chocobo on it and Cloud had given a cry of outrage followed by, 'I told not to call me a chocobo!'.   
  
"Sorry Zack."  
  
////He didn't sound very sorry at all.///  
  
It must have shown on his face as both Sephiroth and Cloud grinned at him.  
  
"Sure, have fun at my expense why don't you. I won't tell you why I came then."  
  
"You mean it wasn't just to entertain us?"  
  
"Now Seph, you know he doesn't do it on purpose. He's a natural."  
  
"I regret introducing you two."  
  
A stereo reply in singsong voices.  
  
"Too la~ate!"  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
Zack covered his face with a pillow which proved to be a mistake as he didn't see his two friends descend upon.  
  
"Hee hee ha ha ha heh hee..st..stop..sto~op..hahahaha"  
  
Finally, they let up, all three panting heavily and grinning like idiots.  
  
"So why are you here Zack?"  
  
The black haired SOLDIER rolled onto his stomach to grin at them. It wasn't anything special but for some reason Cloud had a BAD feeling about it.  
  
"Listen, I have to go now. I've got sentry duty in a half an hour."  
  
Zack's grin progressed into a full blown smile.  
  
"Oh no Strife. Your normal duties have been cancelled for a while. You're being put on a mission with me and Seph."  
  
"Explain yourself Zack. You know that Cloud is Hojo's and Heidigger's favourite target. It would make more sense to send the two of us on a mission and leave him here to their mercies."  
  
Although even with the two SOLDIERS present, Cloud hadn't really needed their help. The young blonde was downright nasty when pushed into a corner.  
  
"That's true normally. But this mission is different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You know those gruesome monster attacks? The ones that leave the bodies unrecognisable? They've managed to DNA identify all of them and the saliva samples. Their from the same monster and the records pulled shows that all the victims are… unique."  
  
/I do not like where this is going Sephiroth./  
  
//There is not much I can do now is there?//  
  
"Unique in what sense?"  
  
"They have distinguishing features. Either odd coloured hair, eyes, body size which doesn't conform to the average. Things that make them stand out. Anyway, the information leaked somehow. So now SOLDIER has been called in to protect Midgar cos their afraid the protests might escalate to riots or rebellion."  
  
Zack smirked.  
  
"Even old man Shinra isn't stupid enough to believe that the SOLDIERS would side with him if that happens, so he's trying to nip this one in the bud."  
  
"Let me guess… I'm the bait?"  
  
"Give the man a cigar!"  
  
Cloud just groaned and whacked his friends face with a pillow. 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"NO! This is degrading! Zachary Elias Donovan! The mission particulars never mentioned anything about this!!!!"  
  
Cloud stood in the middle of Zack's room glaring at his two friends. Both were completely unrepentant.  
  
"Now Cloud we need something that will let you catch people's attention to draw attention to you faster. This will alert the monster faster."  
  
"But this is indecent!" the little blonde wailed.  
  
He was dressed in tight leather shorts which looked as if they had been sprayed on. The mesh crop top did little to hide his upper torso, the black of the garments emphasizing his flawless white skin. He wore a short coat which hung to mid thigh and at Zack's insistence, remained open. His blues eyes had been outlined with eyeliner and his lips had a hint gloss, emphasizing its pout.  
  
"You look very attractive Cloud."  
  
  
  
"I look like a slut. If anyone propositions me on the street I'm not responsible for what happens."  
  
"Ah don't be like that Cloud. You know the guys and us would protect you. Right Seph?"  
  
"Of course Zack."  
  
  
  
Cloud heaved a sigh. There was no way out of this. Giving them one last sour glance, he strode out the door his two friends behind him.  
  
"Whoa! Looking good Strife!"  
  
"Hey baby wanna find a nice place to relax after this mission?"  
  
"Aw man, Zack this what you been hiding all this time?"  
  
Sephiroth and Zack kept a firm grip on each arm until they unleashed him on the streets.  
  
~*~  
  
Zack winced in sympathy as he watched what Cloud did in the alley before walking out with a self satisfied smile.  
  
"Oh man, he wasn't kidding. That has to hurt."  
  
"I couldn't quite see, sir. I know Strife kneed the guy in the groin but what else could he have done?"  
  
Zack turned to Masoul, the SOLDIER next to him and made a face.  
  
"What our darling little blonde did was slash up that guy's clothes, then he scratched him in /strategic/ locations which are only there when you have a rather wild night of sex then he kneed the bugger in groin. Twice. And ground his heel in for good measure."  
  
Masoul winced and paled.  
  
"Man, he's vicious isn't he?"  
  
"Yep. Especially when you push him too hard."  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud felt decidedly better after taking his frustrations out on three rather lecherous men.  
  
  
  
  
  
He could sense Sephiroth's sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud grinned and, his spirits lightened put a little swing in his steps drawing even /more/ attention from the crowded sidewalks.  
  
SOLDIERS had been posted at different points of the route they had planned Cloud to walk. They knew it wouldn't necessarily be the first day which the monster would attack but they could hope. As Cloud walked he began to sense eyes on him. It gave him the chills and Cloud knew instinctively that the monster was close by watching, waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud subtly changed his long stride to a slower more languid pace. It allowed him to lower his arms so that they were nearer to the knives strapped to his back, hidden by the jacket.  
  
Then the presence disappeared.  
  
/What the…?/  
  
  
  
  
  
The monster looked vaguely like a deformed human but the golden eyes filled with nothing but insane hatred held no humanity. Cloud struggled, clinging on to objects and dragging and kicking whenever he could, trying to hamper the monster's passage.  
  
It hardly affected it. The monster just kept walking towards one of the alleys. Cloud's shoes were scuffed and his hands and fingers were cut and bleeding. He knew his shoulder's and upper back was the same because of the monster's sharp talons.  
  
With a heave, the monster threw Cloud against a wall of a building and the blonde felt his breath leave his lungs even as his ears registered the sound of breaking bones. A moment later the pain erupted like a furnace making him moan in agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cloud! Zack, here!"  
  
"Aw shit! That thing is dead!"  
  
A roar, the sound of steel meeting flesh. The wet sound of flesh splitting, blood hitting the pavement. The thud as a body hit the ground.  
  
Cloud squinted, wanting to see but the blackness was closing in and as the monsters body hit the ground so did he , unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke feeling brand new.  
  
"Was it a dream?"  
  
"Nope. It was too damn real and too damn close. Sephiroth nearly killed me, worrying about you."  
  
Cloud looked up to see Zack come in bearing a tray with some covered dishes.  
  
"Food?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep! Cooked it myself!"  
  
Cloud suddenly shrank back a bit, remembering his last run in with Zack's cooking.  
  
"Umm, actually, I don't feel to hungry right now."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Strife. I'll have you know the guys rate my cooking above that crap in the cafeteria."  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"That's not saying much Zack."  
  
"Aw shut yer yap. Its edible and its got all the stuff you need to get better."  
  
"Why am I feeling so good anyway? I'm sure broken ribs don't feel like this."  
  
Zack winked at him. Cloud could see a tinge of seriousness though, even through the humour.  
  
"When the monster went down, me and Seph took off the jacket and top to check the damage. We didn't have time to get you to the medics. Your ribs were definitely broken and if we had moved you the edges would've punctured your lung, maybe even your heart. So Seph and I used the healing materia. The other guys came over and when they saw you, they helped as well. So you're now one hundred percent ok!"  
  
The seriousness was completely gone and Zack's eyes were alight with suppressed mirth. Cloud narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Anything that made Zack that happy without prior warning to Cloud was always something bad to Cloud.  
  
"What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Hehehehe, let's just say that you have SOLDIER's in the palm of your hand."  
  
Cloud frowned not understanding the comment. As he thought a bit more however a bright blush came to his cheeks.  
  
"ZACK!"  
  
"Hahahaha! I can't help it if you're beautiful!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sephiroth was trying very hard not to fidget or roll his eyes as he listened to President Shinra commend the SOLDIER for their quick dealing of the monster.  
  
/Blah, blah, blah. Pompous windbag. He's got more hot air than a hot air balloon./  
  
Just then a mental voice, well missed rang in his mind.  
  
  
  
I doubt he cares. Not as long as I don't show it openly.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth are you listening?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Very good, then do not forget. Tomorrow, first thing after muster, bring Strife to my lab."  
  
/What?!/  
  
  
  
"Yes, Hojo."  
  
  
  
A flavour of cherries, signifying laughter.  
  



	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sephiroth wasn't happy. In fact, it was the first time anyone had ever seen him so openly disgruntled. He snapped at everyone, higher officers and trainees alike. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Cloud since his meeting with Heidigger and the resourceful little blonde seemed to have stumbled upon how to block his thoughts. When he had asked Zack about Cloud's sudden willingness to see Hojo thinking they had some prank up their sleeves, his friend had only goggled at him.  
  
/Well, its time to deliver the lamb to the slaughter./  
  
It then just occurred to Sephiroth that Cloud /might/ not be said lamb in this situation.  
  
/But then, maybe Cloud just agreed to make it easier for me? He knows I can't deny Hojo without permission. No matter how much I want to press that man between a hot waffle iron./  
  
  
  
From his left approached a slender blonde figure, eyes bright with life.  
  
"Good morning, sir."  
  
"Morning soldier. Follow me, we're going to see Hojo in lab 6."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughter again.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Sephiroth punched in the code and the doors slid open allowing them entry. Inside were Mako in various forms and stages of process and testing. Animals, fibers, charts, machines, even some corpses and tanks filled the room. At the far end was a non-descript door, and it was there Sephiroth led Cloud to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Sephiroth could question him again, the door slid open and the menacing form of Hojo stepped out.  
  
"Hmph, I finally got you Strife."  
  
Cloud pressed his lips together and refused to reply. It was obvious however, that this wasn't their first meeting. Sephiroth maintained his stoic demeanour and followed behind, feeling the familiar sensation of his skin crawling as the door slid shut behind him. He had been here too many times to count.  
  
/Hell, I spent my childhood here./  
  
Hojo led them to a portion of the lab which Sephiroth realized with a start, was unfamiliar to him. He thought he had explored this whole place in all his years here but it seemed Hojo was trickier than he thought.  
  
"Don't dawdle, Sephiroth. It'd not as if hidden rooms had just been invented."  
  
Sephiroth blinked and found Cloud and Hojo waiting for him to enter a room previously unseen. The moment the door closed, both Cloud and Hojo relaxed.  
  
"Hojo, how have you been?" Sephiroth was stunned. And he wasn't sure he wasn't hallucinating when Hojo smiled warmly in return.  
  
"I've been alright. Better if a little brat hadn't seen fit to lead me on a merry chase."  
  
"Heh, sorry but appearances you know. Can't be too eager or compliant otherwise people will notice."  
  
"Yes, well. It's not my fault that these stupid men haven't gotten over childhood fears of white coats and needles. As if it's my fault. The way some of them act you'd think I was the devil incarnate."  
  
/Hojo isn't a sadistic nasty scientific freak?/  
  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Hojo sighed. "I know your childhood was never the best, Sephiroth. I know I treated you terribly and that your time in the lab was a nightmare but you must understand, it could not be avoided."  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Convincing as you are Hojo, I really do not believe a word out of your mouth."  
  
"Just listen to him, Sephiroth. It's very important. Gast wasn't what everyone thought he was."  
  
  
  
I have my reasons Seph. And I'm sorry if I misled you guys. I've never hated Hojo. I've known him since I was a child.  
  
"Sephiroth, if I could have given you the freedom to live as any other child I would have. But after what Gast had done to you, I couldn't just leave you."  
  
Sephiroth was confused. "What do you mean? Everyone says Gast is a good person. I doubt he would have done anything harmful."  
  
"You're wrong. Cloud's mother was a civilian who just happened to match Gast's criteria for a test subject while my childhood friend Lucrezia was another. We tried to lie and said we were married but everyone knew she had been seeing a Turk. When she died, he came after me and Gast. Gast forced me to perform operations on him. I never forgave myself for that, but I couldn't allow Gast to kill me. I needed to be there for you."  
  
"So my mother was… your friend and my father a …Turk…?" Sephiroth's head spun. It didn't occur to him to ask if his father was alive. If the story was as bad as it was, he had probably been killed soon after the operations. "And Gast was the one who conducted evil experiments on humans?"  
  
"Yes. Cloud's mother was very receptive to Mako treatment. She was Gast's long term experiment. He tried all manner of things on her. Eventually, he wanted to see what a child borne by a Mako infused person would be like."  
  
Sephiroth swallowed hard and glanced at Cloud. The blonde's face had shuttered and his hair hung low casting shadows upon his features, hiding his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cloud was not a child of love. His mother did not miraculously fall in love with her torturer. Gast raped her until he was certain she was with child. After he had ascertained the foetus was stable, he began his tests again. When she finally gave birth, he was ecstatic. Cloud had all his mother's features but he also had none of the weaknesses of a human baby. He was perfect. Eyesight, lungs, organs, features… everything. The only significant differences were his high intelligence and blue eyes. If you haven't noticed, his eyes have an inner glow very much like a muted version of Mako glow."  
  
Now, Cloud lifted his head so that the silver haired man could see his eyes.  
  
/How could I have missed it?/  
  
"What about…my mother? And how did Cloud's mother escape to Nibelheim?"  
  
Hojo wearily polished his glasses as he continued to speak.  
  
"Lucrezia as I told you, died at childbirth. With her and her lover out of the way, Gast was delighted to have a baby nobody would miss to use. With you, he wanted to see how a body, would accept and adapt to Mako infusions externally instead of from the womb. It was after his success with you that Cloud was conceived."  
  
Sephiroth stared at a lock of his silver tresses. "Are you telling me I was born with hair this colour?"  
  
"Oh no!" Hojo chuckled softly. "Your hair colour changed after I had to inject serums and medication to help combat the effects of Mako poisoning. Gast was dead by this time and he never told me exactly what he did so I had to guess. Before you had the same raven hair and green eyes as your father. You still have the eyes though."  
  
/I had black hair?/  
  
Sephiroth tried to imagine himself and failed miserably.  
  
"I can't imagine the general with hair any other colour but silver. It's just unnatural."  
  
"Yes Cloud, just as it is unnatural for your hair to stay down."  
  
"I like my hair like this!"  
  
"That's because any other way and you would look like a girl." Cloud's cheeks flared in pink.   
  
"Don't say a word." But Hojo was enjoying himself.  
  
"Why, I remember a time during your seventh birthday when I bought you that lovely kimono. You couldn't wait to put it on. What a delightful little girl you looked like, with your hair long and clipped back. I think I still have the picture somewhere."  
  
Sephiroth peaked in interest. "May I see it?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Hojo just gave his trademark smirk before continuing. "Cloud's mother escaped with my help a month after childbirth. I convinced her to take Cloud with her, and helped her to break out."  
  
"She didn't want her own child?!"  
  
Cloud flinched and stared at the floor. Sephiroth moved over to place a gentle hand on the small shoulder, offering comfort and apologies.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it wasn't alright. Sephiroth could feel the hurt of rejection through their link. Sending mental comforts, he turned to Hojo to listen to the rest.  
  
"She was angry and violated. To her, Cloud represented everything that had gone wrong in her life. Six years of torture and abuse. In him, she saw the final culmination of nature's abomination. Something made from hurt and science. Nothing natural. Nothing to love. I told her to go to Nibelheim because the old mansion was there and it was a retreat for me. I would journey there a few time a month to conduct private research.  
  
She was weak. The Mako in her system had begun to poison her, destroying her body. I had no way of helping her outside the lab. By the time she reached Nibelheim, she was almost at death's door. A recently widowed and childless woman took Cloud in. She gave him the name Strife and raised hima s her own. I would go every on in a while to perform checks and monitor is progress. Like you, there were some complications as his body began to change, but we managed to contain it. The only side effect is that he will forever be a slender diminutive individual. He will probably grow another two inches or so, but that is it. He will remain like this until he dies."  
  
Cloud nodded at Sephiroth's disbelieving gaze.  
  
"It's true. It's just like your hair always being the same length, or why you can never get a tan."  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a dark undertone but Sephiroth could not ask him about it now. From Cloud's body language, whatever it was, he had obviously not confided to Hojo.   
  
"There is one more thing. You both know that Mako is taken from the Planet, correct?"  
  
Twin nods. Now Cloud was interested. This part he hadn't heard before, whatever it was.  
  
"Very well. Now, Mako is not just taken from the Planet, it is part of the essence which sustains life on this Planet. Both of you have huge amounts of Mako running through your system. It has been integrated sp deeply into your physique, I doubt you could live without it. There are only three who are like this. Two of them are you both. The Mako will sustain your body, perpetuate and continuously heal any damage or aging within. Simply put, you are both immortal."  
  
"What?!" Cloud gaped at the scientist who was rubbing his forehead tiredly.  
  
"I don't know how Gast managed it. The secret died with him. But the fact is, the both of you are now looking at a very long existence. Many illnesses and poisons will no longer work. Furthermore, injuries that would kill a normal SOLDIER will not be fatal to you. You are three times harder to kill, twice more possible to kill your opponent first."  
  
A soft chime rang through the room, startling its three occupants.  
  
"Its time for my meeting with the President. You two should go now. Think about what I've said. If there's anything you need to ask, you may find me here. Be sure to come after hours."  
  
Ushering them out, the rode up the elevator in silence, where Hojo parted ways with them. Striding to the office, white coat billowing behind him, two sets of glowing eyes followed his progress, shock and bemusement obvious in their depths. 


End file.
